


Watch Me

by Cassiara



Series: Kinktober 2019/2020 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiara/pseuds/Cassiara
Summary: It had just been a joke, mostly. Pulling Ron’s leg while drunk, but the idea stuck with Harry. The idea of having sex while putting on a show, that he’d be pleasing not just the person he was with – but everyone who wanted to see it.Kibktober Day 17 - Masturbation





	Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the Beta, JustaGirl!

There was no such thing as porn in the Wizarding World. Or at least, there hadn’t been before. Sure – there was the occasional moving photograph, but you could never be sure a photo or a painting would be in the mood to put on a show when you wanted to get off. When George and Ron Weasley released a more affordable version of a pensive, the black market for sexy memories went through the roof. The intention had been to sell memories of Quidditch games, concerts and other experiences that were not available to everyone. But of course, as soon as the porn thing took off, George and Ron took to selling that too. And that was how Harry learned he’d become an unwilling porn-star.

“What do you mean, ‘Harry Potter Fantasies’?” he asks Ron, staring at his mate over his pint. They’d met at the pub after work and had managed to work their way through three rounds while waiting for Hermione to show up, chances were she wouldn’t – with her new promotion.

“I mean people sell memories of themselves having sex with you, or where you are stripping or wanking, all sorts really.” Ron takes a huge gulp of his drink but doesn’t give any other indication he feels awkward about it.

“What?!” Harry gapes, staring around the pub in horror – worried someone had overheard.

“Don’t you go being horrified,” Ron says, “I’m the one that has to review all the porn before we put it up for sale.”

Harry frowns. “You don’t _sell it_ do you?”

Ron laughs, “Nah mate – we only sell when all parties consent to it being published. And when they’re not using Polyjuice.”

Harry cringes. It was bad enough if the people he had actually had sex with went off to sell their night together, but the idea that people used Polyjuice to make themselves into him wasn’t a pleasant one. It was his body, after all.

“Ugh, maybe I should just make my own porn then,” he says. It was supposed to come out sounding ironic, but the idea is somehow appealing. If nothing else, making it himself would make the black-marked shit less popular.

“Maybe you should,” Ron grins, “If you let us sell it we would all be rich.”

* * *

It had just been a joke, mostly. Pulling Ron’s leg while drunk, but the idea stuck with Harry. The idea of having sex while putting on a show, that he’d be pleasing not just the person he was with – but everyone who wanted to see it.

A week later Harry cleans his room and transfigures his sheets to a dark green silky fabric. He stands in front of the mirror and tries to make the hair on his head look more fresh-shagged and less like a mess before he moves onto removing the hair on his body that he doesn’t think is too attractive.

When he climbs into bed he realises he’s already hard. He hurries to cast cleaning charms on himself and grabs the lube and a dildo to place within reaching distance. If nothing else, he figures, he’ll never have to show anyone.

The idea though, of several eyes fixed on him, makes him moan at the first touch of his cock. The thought that people all over will look and touch themselves, getting pleasure from his pleasure feels infectious. Like his pleasure fuels theirs and theirs is fuelling his, in an endless circle.

Harry wraps his hand tighter around his cock and starts moving it slowly up and down, giving it a twist at the end that makes him gasp. He lays back on the bed and bends his knees before letting them fall apart, leaving him painfully exposed. He keeps moving the hand on his cock and moves the other hand down further to circle his hole. He bites his lip to keep from gasping, and decides to hell with the lube, he doesn’t want to stop what he’s doing to get it. Instead, he focuses hard on what he wants and feels the fingers rubbing his entrance become slick. He wastes no time in inserting one and moans at the sensation, then he moans again at the thought of people hearing – seeing.

Harry inserts a second finger, impatient to get the dildo he’s picked out into his arse. He imagines the people watching feeling impatient too, pulling on their own cocks or rubbing their clits as they watch Harry finger himself. Harry moans and scissors his fingers, enjoying the sensation of being stretched. Of becoming ready for a cock, or a dildo as is the case this time. Harry is enjoying this enough that he knows he’ll be seeking out partners to do this with, to make porn with.

“Fuck, I can’t wait,” Harry says, grabbing the dildo off the bedside table. He concentrates again and the toy becomes slick with lube. Grinning Harry positions it at his entrance and whispers the spell that will make it fuck him, willing it to go slow, at first. “Shit!” Harry screams when the hard dildo pushes into him with a slow steady thrust, “ohfuck, it’s, ahh.”

The dildo, unlike a person, doesn’t pause when it’s fully seated. Instead, it pulls out immediately and thrusts back in without giving Harry time to adjust. It burns, and he loves it. “Oh my, fuck, I -, Gods,” Harry says, forgetting for a second that people will watch this. When he remembers he moans again. “It feels so good,” he says, working hard to produce understandable sentences for his viewers. “Fuck, it burns but, aah, I love it.”

The dildo seems to respond to Harry’s arousal, going faster and harder as Harry becomes more desperate. He supposes that’s the risk of activating it wandlessly, less conscious control of the thing. He doesn’t mind, moving his hips in tandem with the toy to maximise its impact and jerking his hand over his cock Harry quickly becomes a mess of want, need and breathless moans. He shivers in pleasure as the dildo starts ramming into his prostate on every thrust and Harry knows he won’t last long.

Harry lifts the hand he’s been using to clutch at the sheets to his left nipple, rubbing it softly at first, and then twisting it hard. He comes with a shout. Thick ropes of come shoot from his cock as he fists himself through his orgasm. Harry gasps and curses as pleasure shoots through him, his back arches and the dildo keeps fucking him at an unrelenting pace. The pleasure ebbs and flows, and every time Harry thinks it’s over the dildo hits his prostate or he remembers someone will _watch_ and it keeps going. When the pleasure finally burns out Harry lies panting on the bed, the dildo slowly moving in and out of him before coming to a stop buried deep in his arse. Harry grins with his eyes closed and runs his hand through the come on his belly.

* * *

Hours later Harry extracts the memory and casts a Gemino on the vial to duplicate it. He’ll keep the original, and Ron can have the duplicate to make more and sell. Harry grins at the idea, not just of people watching him and making them come, but of the thought that he might become famous for something other than killing a man. As he sends the vial off with a short note Harry is already considering what he’ll do for his next show.


End file.
